First Morning As The Husband Of A Chief
It was a lovely Sunday morning at the downtown of Zootopia. As the sun rises from the east, it always shines so bright even in this district when the mammals are about to start their day. The kind of morning we usually get in this city. However, while some only start their day in usual fashion, for some mornings like this signal a new dawn in their lives. That was exactly happening to me as well. In the suburbs near the downtown, there was a new home that had been built at the district recently. Despite being new, it was very similar in style to my old childhood home, with its walls and picket fences. The morning light shined peacefully at it, as there was morning dew on the lawn too. After many years as a lonely hustler, I finally had a home of my own. But I didn´t have to live in it alone this time. It was only a day after I had gotten married to someone very special to me. Almost ten years had passed since I had met that wonderful rabbit, Judy Hopps. Even though we started out as semi-reluctant allies, we eventually started a very caring and functional friendship, which carried onto our relationship as partners in the ZPD. For a long time, we kept the city safe and stopped some of the greatest threats Zootopia faced, from mobsters to power-hungry politicians. But that was not the only good thing that happened during that time. Eventually, Judy and I started to realize the true feelings we had for each other, despite how different we may have seemed on the surface. Our simple partnership soon turned into something more gentle and affectionate, and this year, we had finally gotten married, and she had become Mrs. Judy Wilde. Not only that, but she had been promoted to the Chief of the ZPD too recently for saving the city from the most dangerous criminal syndicate in the history of our city. I was proud to have such a heroine by my side. Currently, the two of us were sleeping snugly upstairs in our bed, which was big enough to hold both of our weight despite being rather small by mammal standards. It was located next to a cozy fireplace and its mantelpiece, which had several memories of our days together decorating it, from my hankie and Judy´s carrot pen to our wedding and graduation photos. There was also Judy´s old lamp from her apartment. The new Mrs. Wilde herself slept in my arms, in her dark pink two-piece nightwear. She was in her 30s already, but just as beautiful as she was when we first met. Still, even though she looked the same as she did back then, I could feel how much the rabbit had changed on the inside. The way she had matured and grown as a person showed how great material for a chief she truly was. Now there was a girl who had fulfilled all of her dreams. I myself slept in my shorts only as I held my wife. The morning had already come, but we were in no hurry to wake up this Sunday at all. Not to mention I don´t like loud alarm clocks, and neither does Judy. However, there´s one way to wake me up which I always love, which was about to happen next. As soon as she felt the morning light shine through the window on her fur, Judy woke up. Even though she fell asleep earlier than I usually did, she still didn´t sleep as much, despite being younger and smaller than this fox. She had always been a morning person. Judy yawned cutely and stretched her paws, right before she opened her purple eyes. After such a big event yesterday, all she wanted to do that day was just relax and cuddle with me, before going to our big honeymoon trip to Sahara Square. There´s always room for calm moments like that in our lives, whenever we were taking a break from hard work. Soon, Judy would resume her duties in the ZPD, which she was doing a great job with. Bogo sure made a wise choice in passing the torch to Judy when he retired; I always had a feeling my wife was good leader material. She turned to me, as I kept sleeping all curled up like foxes usually do. Judy smiled lovingly, for she knew what she had to do next. In an instant, I woke up to a fluffy, glorious feeling as she kissed my cheek softly. When I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Judy´s lovely face. What a perfect way to start a day for this fox. “Good morning, sweetie”, Judy said in a gentle tone. It does indeed amaze me how even though she´s proven to be a tough and charismatic leader at the ZPD already, she still has that sweet and bunnylike personality deep in her heart, which shows the most whenever I´m with her. I gave a smile to her too, stroking her long ears. “And good morning to you too, my wife and chief”, I said to Judy. She hugged me back, feeling all the warmth of my orange fur. Even after such a passionate wedding night together, she still didn´t feel tired at all. My wife was in such a happy mood and full of energy. “It´s almost breakfast time. Shall I get you something already?” she asked. “Waffles with blueberry jam would be nice, thank you very much”, I said. She nodded, knowing how much I loved those. With such a devoted and good soul, I was in for a great married life for the rest of our years. Judy was the kind of woman who valued family and friends above all, caring for and protecting them in any way she could. A respectable doe through and through. In a few minutes, she brought the breakfast to bed that we shared at the spot. The waffles tasted great, although her kisses are always even sweeter. “Life as the husband of Zootopia´s finest heroine….that´s really something”, I said. “I´m glad to be such a fine fox family too, Nick. You´ve proven what your kind is really capable of, and I´m so proud of that”, she patted my head. I felt so proud of her too, after all the rabbit had done for me and for our city. While I was eating, Judy sat on my lap and put her reading glasses on while checking out the newspaper. Nothing truly special or new was on the news this time, but it didn´t need to. Something new and special had already started in our lives, and we were more than happy of it. Our love was blossoming at its fullest as we were at the peak of our careers. We didn´t know what to do today yet, but there was no hurry for that either. Just a simple Sunday close to my beloved wife and chief, free to do whatever we wanted that day. Whether a walk in the park, a shopping spree or just staying home, all of them were good choices. “I love you, my Mrs. Wilde”, I nuzzled the shoulder of my love as I held her. Delicious waffles and sweet cuddling. Not bad for the first morning as the husband of a chief. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Oneshots Category:Stories set while Judy is the ZPD chief Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics